Mummy Memory
Mummy Memory is a Brain Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. In it, the player must tap on the signs of Camel Zombies to reverse them and reveal a symbol, and match the ones of the same kind. It requires a little bit of strategy if the player just taps randomly with all fingers on both hands, but the player would have to get lucky at points, and the thing that makes random tapping even more dangerous is that there are absolutely NO Lawn Mowers, so the player cannot afford to stall, making this game one of the more stressful ones. Other than that, the player can choose to use his or her memory instead. It is played on Ancient Egypt - Day 7, 16, and 23. Gallery of symbols ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time MummyMemoryCone.jpg|Roadcone MummyMemorySkull.jpg|Skull MummyMemorySun.jpg|Sun MummyMemoryBucket.jpg|Bucket, does not appear in Ancient Egypt - Day 7 MummyMemoryClover.jpg|Lucky Clover, only appears in Ancient Egypt - Day 23 Plants vs. Zombies Online ConeMMOL.png|Roadcone SkullMMOL.png|Skull SunMMOL.png|Sun BucketMMOL.png|Bucket Trivia *In the beginning of the level, it says "Ready, Set, Match!" instead of "Ready, Set, Plant!". * This level is the only one besides Ancient Egypt- Day 5 that does not feature any plants. *Sometimes, when the player destroys a board, there is a bug where the zombie stands in place for a few seconds and then dies when it is about to walk. This is because, in a regular level, after destroying the board, the zombie may stall for a few seconds before walking. *If the player kills the Camel Zombie where in it has already reached the player's house and starts to eat the brains, he or she will see a very thick smoke produced by the death of that zombie that will stay there forever, and "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" without the munching sound. **This trait was also shared by Zombie Chicken. If the player manages to kill it once it reaches his or her house, it will only show the feathers or none at all. The only thing the player could do is to kill it with either Power Snow or Power Zap. **The same goes with a charred zombie in any of the Zomboss Battle levels (only if the player has successfully defeated Dr. Zomboss). ***This can be a bug. *This is the only Brain Buster where plants are not present. *The matches have a bit of a delay if the match is not correct before flipping back, making rapid taps is a bit ineffective. *This and Cannons Away are the only two Brain Busters where the player cannot use Power Ups or Plant Food. This is because this level only focuses on matching and Cannons Away focuses on reaching a target score with Coconut Cannons. *In ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, the roadcone is red instead of orange, the skull is blue instead of purple, the sun is green instead of yellow, and the bucket is yellow instead of blue. Also, the clover does not appear. See also *Camel Zombies Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Mummy Memory